Счастливого Рождества
by Arela
Summary: Существует поговорка, гонщикам девушки не нужны . В жизни гонщиков есть место машинам и совершенно не остаётся времени на личную жизнь. Саюки и Шинго дружат с детства, но в их жизни нет места симпатии, хотя бывают моменты, когда складывается по-иному, и один может пожертвовать своими планами ради другого. Странная


Звонкая электронная трель мобильника нарушила утреннюю тишину, прогоняя сон. Ранее утро в самый канун Рождества, не самое лучшее время для побудки. Для большей части населения Японии Рождество считается днём влюблённых, самым романтичным праздником года. Уже вечером на улицах появятся сотни молодых парочек. Они будут сидеть в кафе, гулять по парку и любоваться разноцветными ёлочными огнями, которыми щедро украшены аллеи, но для обитателя квартиры Рождество — это всего лишь выходной, один из тех дней, когда можно поспать немного дольше.

Парень перевернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Однако вызов не прекращался, на другом конце провода был кто-то очень настойчивый. Юноша нехотя вылез из-под одеяла и дотянулся до трубки.

— Шинго? Где тебя носит? Мы же собирались кататься на сноуборде. — послышался возмущённый женский голос.

Пару минут он молчал, стараясь собраться с мыслями, что давалось нелегко. Саюки, старая школьная подруга. Они дружили с самого детства, вместе ходили на занятия и вместе начинали увлекаться автомобилями. Время прошло, их пути разошлись. Теперь Саюки ездила вместе со своей лучшей подругой, их синяя Sil80 была быстрейшей на перевале Усуи, они нечасто виделись. Недавний звонок стал приятным сюрпризом, Саюки попросила научить её кататься на сноуборде, как в старые добрые времена. Тем не менее, жизнь любит шутить над планами.

— Прости, — Шинго схватился за голову, запустив пятерню в каштановые волосы, мысли путались — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Звонкое «апчхи» стало подтверждением его слов.

На другом конце трубки воцарилась тишина, свидетельство того, что девушка сомневалась. Он не мог винить её в этом. Сколько было случаев, когда Шинго отказывался от вылазок, симулируя болезнь. Фраза «я заболел» стала универсальной отговоркой на все случаи жизни. Шинго пользовался ею ещё с начальной школы, и это была одна из причин, из-за которых его дразнили, хотя сам парень предпочёл бы об этом не вспоминать.

Наконец, Саюки недовольно фыркнула:

— Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут. — и, отключила телефон.

Шинго отложил трубку и зарылся в одеяло с головой — его знобило. Вчерашнее катание было не самой лучшей идеей, но уж очень хотелось испытать новые настройки подвески. Сейчас он расплачивался за свою беспечность. Радовало лишь то, что не требовалось отправляться на работу, рабочего дня он бы точно не выдержал. Мелкая дрожь заставляла укутаться сильнее, тело выкручивало, а в горле — першило. Голова казалась тяжелой, словно волосы обрели физический вес, и хотя они лишь прикрывали скулы, сейчас жутко мешали. Шинго откинул несколько упавших на лицо прядей, и попытался отвлечься от своего состояния, думая о предстоящей встрече.

Саюки отключила телефон и фыркнула, пусть только попробует её обмануть. Девушка села в автомобиль и выехала со стоянки. Каруидзава — небольшой городок, в котором практически все друг друга знают, в особенности, когда речь идёт об определённом круге знакомств. Возможно, это была одна из причин, из-за которых Шинго выбрал вместо перевала Усуи долину Миоги. Дорога до дома, в котором снимал квартиру Шинго, заняла всего несколько минут. На парковке обнаружился знакомый красный Civic EG6, окруженный джипами и малолитражками. Однако яркий цвет привлекал к себе внимание издалека. Доски для сноуборда девушка сверху не обнаружила. Саюки припарковала свою малолитражку на соседнем месте, вылезла и заглянула в салон красного автомобиля, но, как и ожидалось, никаких намёков на подготовку. Девушка недобро посмотрела на автомобиль и направилась в здание.

Каждое хобби накладывает свой отпечаток на образ жизни. Гонщики мало спят, но засыпают быстро, даёт знать о себе усталость. За годы у Шинго развился рефлекс засыпать практически сразу, как только тело принимало горизонтальную поверхность. Он мог спать в каком угодно положении, и даже за несколько минут мог увидеть сон. И сейчас он успел уснуть. Во сне ему привиделась Саюки в образе демона

На голове девушки были маленькие светящиеся рожки, а в руках — вилы, которые она использовала как оружие, размахивая перед ими. Во сне её смех казался зловещим. Шинго не сразу понял, что в дверь звонят. Гонщик выбрался из постели и с трудом добрался до двери.

Когда Саюки появилась на пороге квартиры, она была мрачнее тучи. Девушка приготовила целый список едких шпилек, но одного взгляда на друга хватило, чтобы понять, что он не врал. Неестественный румянец и тёмные круги под глазами сложно подделать. Вид у Шинго был растрёпанный, обычно блестящие волосы казались влажными и частично прилипли к лицу.

— Саюки. — парень неловко опёрся на дверной косяк, кутаясь в одеяло, и смущённо улыбнулся. Было видно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, ведь она появилась на пороге мужского жилья, но Саюки проигнорировала этот факт. Были вещи куда важнее.

Девушка решительно вошла в помещение и с деловым видом остановилась посреди комнаты. От её внимания не ускользнуло, что в квартире было тепло — работал обогреватель, а Шинго был одет в тёплую пижаму, но это не помогало, его всё равно немного трясло.

Он прикрыл дверь, и, воспользовавшись случаем, облокотился на стену.

— И как ты умудрился? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Совершил несколько тестовых заездов на Миёги — Шинго извиняясь потупил взор.

Саюки ничего на это не ответила. Она нахмурилась и положила руку парню на лоб, сравнивая температуру, но тут же убрала её.

— У тебя же жар! Скорей отправляйся в постель. — скомандовала Саюки тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Шинго коротко кивнул, и поплёлся в дальний угол квартиры, где была организована импровизированная спальня, отделённая от остального помещения лишь тонкой перегородкой.

Саюки тяжело вздохнула, достала мобильник, и набрала номер Мако. На всех планах можно было поставить крест.

— Привет. Прости, похоже, сегодня всё накрывается. У меня появились неотложные дела.

— Хорошо, счастливого Рождества! — послышалось в трубке.

— Хорошо повеселись — Саюки натянуто улыбнулась и завершила.

Девушка спрятала мобильник, сняла куртку, и направилась в спальню.

Шинго уже успел забраться в постель и с опаской посматривал на штурмана. Когда Саюки была в плохом настроении, она становилась невыносимой. Возможно, в другое время он смутился бы, увидев её на пороге своей спальни, но сейчас эти проблемы казались ему несущественными. За годы дружбы он привык и почти перестал воспринимать её как девушку. Как красивую девушку. Почти.

Сама штурман Impact Blue, казалось, не обратила на это совершенно никакого внимания. Остановившись на пороге, Саюки поинтересовалась:

— Ты как-то лечился?

Шинго отрицательно замотал головой.

— Я только недавно проснулся.

Саюки вздохнула:

— Где аптечка и термометр?

— Лекарства в холодильнике. Термометр, кажется, в одном из ящиков на в кухонном столе.

Девушка хотела было ещё что-то спросить, но обнаружила, что Шинго уже успел прикрыть глаза. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как самой отправиться на поиск медикаментов. По-хорошему, Шинго надо было показать врачу, но в праздник это было проблематично. Термометр быстро обнаружился в одном из верхних ящиков. С аптечкой дела обстояли хуже, из лекарств имелись только таблетки от похмелья и обезболивающее. Да и содержимое холодильника, было под стать аптечке — ровные штабеля пивных банок, да упаковки рамена. Саюки вздохнула, иного от парня, ведущего холостяцкий образ жизни, ждать не приходилось. Девушка вооружилась термометром, и вернулась в спальню.

Шинго лежал с прикрытыми глазами, но не спал. Саюки присела на край кровати и слабо потянула его за плечо, заставляя повернуться к ней.

— Решила поиграть в медсестру? — попытался пошутить он, но голосу водителя Цивика не хватало привычного сарказма. Вместо ответа Саюки засунула парню в рот кончик термометра.

Электронное табло сразу мигнуло на отметке 38°, и начало постепенно изменяться. Лишь, когда на индикаторе появилась отметка 39,2°, устройство запищало.

Девушка нахмурилась, показывая термометр Шинго:

— Тебе надо к врачу.

Однако водитель Civicа был против:

— Опомнись, завтра Рождество. Ты предлагаешь мне валяться все праздник в больнице?

— Но ты болен!

— Это всего лишь глупая простуда. — возразил Шинго.

— Глупая? С такой температурой? — возмутилась Саюки — Это уже не просто простуда. Без лечения ты можешь подхватить бронхит, или воспаление лёгких. У тебя ведь даже лекарств нет! К тому же в больнице теплее.

— Поваляюсь пару дней в постели, и всё пройдёт. — Шинго закусил губу, верный признак того, что парень нервничал, и натянул одеяло до самого подбородка — Всё равно мне особо нечем заняться.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула, злость Саюки перешла в разочарование. Шинго был прав. Болеть в Рождество итак неприятно, а тем более — в больнице. Она замерла в нерешительности:

— Может позвонить твоим родителям?

— Не стоит их беспокоить. Я же не маленький.

Саюки вздохнула:

— Может ты и взрослый, но при этом такой идиот! Во время болезни все нуждаются в помощи. У тебя слишком высокая температура.

Шинго улыбнулся:

— Спасибо за заботу, но правда, достаточно будет, если ты просто сходишь за лекарствами.

Тем не менее, этого девушке оказалось мало:

— Чтобы ты забыл про них? Нет уж, я прослежу, чтобы ты их пил.

— Делай, что хочешь. — Шинго обиженно отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Саюки покачала головой и отошла от постели. В отдельные моменты мужчин сложно понять, в особенности этого. Девушка вышла из квартиры, и принялась изучать список имён в мобильнике, на предмет знакомых врачей. Наконец, ей удалось найти номер подруги, работавшей в городской больнице. Она набрала номер и долго слушала инструкции, делая для себя пометки в блокноте. Когда разговор был окончен, Саюки покинула жилой комплекс, в котором снимал квартиру Шинго.

Торговый комплекс встретил девушку шумом толпы и рождественской музыкой, все готовились к празднику. С разных сторон мелькали яркие праздничные вывески, приглашая посетителей. Однако ей было не до праздничной мишуры. Девушка направилась в продуктовый отдел, стараясь думать об основном. Она то и дело задавалась вопросом, стоит ли брать тот, или иной продукт. Шинго будет слаб, а рамен — вовсе не та еда, которой лучше питаться больному человеку. Ей вообще лучше никому не питаться. Во время гриппа лучше куриный бульон. Тем не менее, Шинго ещё и отличался жуткой привередливостью во всём. Он любил рыбу, но не мог терпеть водоросли, а тофу вообще на дух не переносил, и в школе его бенто постоянно составляли лишь одни и те же блюда. Совместное детство учит учитывать многое и Саюки считала, что знает достаточно. Она купила рис, мясо и овощи, и задержалась напротив витрины с тортом. У неё были свои планы на Рождество, но хотелось хоть как-то скрасить праздник в одиночестве, поэтому девушка отбросила сомнения и решительно подозвала продавца.

Саюки отсутствовала чуть больше часа и вернулась, нагруженная пакетами так, что еле могла поднять их. Девушка окликнула Шинго по имени, но ответа не последовало. Она оставила пакеты у порога, и проследовала в спальню. Водитель Цивика спал, спор с ней отобрал у него последние силы, но его сон нельзя было назвать спокойным. Шинго ворочался из стороны в сторону, на лбу блестели капельки пота. Саюки приложила руку к его лбу, отметив про себя, что температура поднялась ещё выше.

Девушка не на шутку испугалась. Не следовало идти на поводу у его упрямства, надо было сразу отвезти его в больницу. Однако сейчас она уже мало что могла изменить. Если она не предпримет ничего прямо сейчас, когда приедет скорая, будет только хуже. Вспомнив наставления подруги, Саюки направилась на кухню, налила тёплой воды в стакан, растворила пару таблеток, и, вооружившись лекарствами, вернулась к постели.

— Шинго — Саюки попыталась разбудить его, но безрезультатно.

В ответ раздалось лишь нечленораздельное бормотание. После нескольких попыток, владелец EG-6 всё же приподнялся на кровати, но радость Саюки была преждевременной. Шинго смотрел на неё пустым взглядом, не понимая, что происходит.

— Я сделала тебе лекарство.— Саюки попыталась улыбнуться

Однако в ответ ноль реакции.

— Давай, выпей. — девушка подсунула ему стакан, но реакции не последовало. Шинго больше напоминал тряпичную куклу.

Девушка попыталась самостоятельно залить жидкость ему в рот, но Шинго внезапно вывернулся. Стакан чуть не выскользнул из рук, жидкость угрожающе всколыхнулась. Ему это ещё аукнется, подумалось Саюки. Парень сопротивлялся и пытался вывернуться. Девушка перехватила ему голову, поддерживая её за шею. В конечном итоге, она заставила его выпить жидкость до последней капли. После процедуры, Шинго откинулся на подушку, и вновь погрузился в сон. Оставалось только ждать, пока лекарства подействуют. Тем не менее, Саюки не могла успокоиться, её волновала высокая температура и лихорадочный румянец. Она выскользнула из комнаты, и спустя пару минут вернулась с тазом холодной воды и полотенцем. Девушка убрала волосы парня со лба, и положила на него влажное полотенце. Когда полотенце нагрелось, она повторила процедуру, молясь о том, чтобы температура спала. Больше она ничем помочь не могла.

В скором времени дыхание Шинго выровнялось, он уснул глубоким сном. Саюки вздохнула спокойно, но переводить дух было рано. Вспомнив о целой куче рамена на кухне, девушка переключилась на готовку. Вскоре квартира наполнилась запахом куриного бульона. Лишь стоя возле плиты, она задалась вопросом, а зачем она всем этим занималась? Пожертвовала планами, отменила встречу с Мако и кучу других дел. Она просто действовала, беспокоясь о друге. Друг, над которым постоянно смеялась в школе, и периодически даже давала ему тумаков. Вообще-то Шинго мог за себя постоять, он часто дрался в школе и прослыл задирой и хулиганом, но с Саюки у них всегда были странные отношения. Шинго был тем, кто открыл для неё мир машин. Ещё будучи в школе он брал отцовскую машину и ездил смотреть на гонки старших. В один из таких разов он прихватил с собой Саюки. Крутые повороты перевала Усуи запомнились надолго. После этого она периодически заглядывала к нему в гараж. Шинго купил машину практически сразу после школы и любил похвастаться своим вождением. Саюки казалось, что он водит как сумасшедший, когда автомобиль на узкой горной дороге влетает в поворот на скорости около 100 километров в час. Так продолжалось пока они с Мако не купили свою Sil-80 и не начали изучать дрифт. Это оказалось ещё страшней, но со временем ей это понравилось. С этого момента жизнь наполнилась новыми ощущениями. В глубине души Саюки была благодарна Шинго за это.

Когда девушка закончила, за окном смеркалось.

Саюки подошла к кровати. Шинго по-прежнему крепко спал, склонив голову на бок. Она склонилась над ним, проверяя температуру. Лихорадка отступила, оставив его в покое. И хотя жар ещё держался, лоб стал ощутимо прохладней. На какое-то мгновение Саюки задержалась, изучая лицо Шинго перед собой.

Говорят, что истинная природа человека проявляется во сне. Во сне человек наиболее беззащитен. Во сне люди не надевают маски, нельзя притвориться или подговорить кого-то. Шинго во сне выглядел совсем по-другому. С лица исчезло презрительно-насмешливое выражение, а хищный профиль стал мягче. Только сейчас стало видно, что его губы на самом деле имели чёткую красивую форму, но в повседневной жизни этого не было заметно за счёт кривой саркастической улыбки. Исчез хитрый прищур, делавший его похожим на хорька, а также разгладилась сетка гневных складок на лбу между бровями. Отдельные пряди спускались на щёки, создавая причудливый рисунок светотеней, делавший лицо Шинго непривычно мирным. Девушка поправила одеяло и вернулась в общее помещение.

Шинго проснулся, когда за окном было уже темно. Электронные часы на тумбочке показывали 22:15. Он проспал весь день. Головная боль и ломота в теле дали понять, что температура ещё держалась, но уже не была такой сильной. Дышать было легче. Мокрая пижама прилипла к телу, да и постель тоже была влажной. Воспоминания обрывались на том моменте, когда Саюки отправилась за лекарствами. Похоже, что она так и не вернулась. Однако раздумывать над поведением девушки было некогда. Хотелось пить, а мокрая одежда неприятно холодила кожу. Он вздохнул, выбрался из мокрой постели и побрёл в направлении плиты.

Штурман Impact Blue спала на диване. На девушке была та же одежда, что и утром, во сне её волосы слегка растрепались, и несколько прядей спускались на лицо. Шинго подавил в себе желание убрать их. Он ощутил угрызения совести, они ведь собирались кататься на сноуборде, а в итоге Саюки потратила весь свой день на него. Аромат из кухни напомнил о дремавшем чувстве голода. Шинго не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как укрыть девушку пледом, а сам направился к плите.

Саюки разбудил звук возни на кухне. Девушка непонимающе осмотрелась, испытывая лёгкую дезориентацию, и встретилась глазами с внимательным взглядом Шинго.

— Проснулась, спящая красавица. — улыбнулся гоншик. — Рождество почти на носу.

— Уже так поздно? — удивилась девушка. — Давно ты проснулся?

Шинго отрицательно покачал головой и подошел к дивану.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — девушка приложила руку ко лбу парня, проверяя температуру.

— Благодаря усилиям врача Саюки, уже лучше. — ухмыльнулся он.

— По крайней мере, силы на шуточки у тебя уже есть — подвела итог девушка — Температура ещё держится. Ты должен продолжать пить лекарства, иначе снова станет хуже.

— Да знаю я — фыркнул гонщик, вставая — Не маленький.

— И смени мокрую пижаму! — крикнула ему вдогонку САюки.

— Есть, доктор. — улыбнулся Шинго и исчез за дверями.

Спустя пару минут, в квартире раздались звуки плещущейся воды, а через какое-то время Шинго вышел из душа уже переодетый. Вода мелкими бусинами капала с мокрых волос на майку с длинным рукавом.

Саюки фыркнула:

— Тебе точно нравится болеть. У тебя фен есть?

— Зачем мне фен? Я же не девушка. — возразил Шинго.

Девушке захотелось треснуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым, но вместо этого она просто спросила:

— А полотенце хотя бы имеется?

— Хочешь тоже принять душ? — поинтересовался Шинго.

Саюки смерила его убийственным взглядом. Штурман прошествовала в ванную и вернулась с сухим полотенцем в руках. Шинго не успел опомниться, как оное полотенце опустилось ему на голову, и девушка принялась интенсивно вытирать мокрую шевелюру.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — возмутился парень.

— А что, не видно? Провожу экзекуцию — ухмыльнулась Саюки, продолжая массировать голову полотенцем — И зачем ты краской пользуешься? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Плохие мальчики обычно нравятся хорошим девочкам — улыбнулся Шинго, кутаясь в плед.

— Не в твоём случае. — возразила девушка.

— Это работает — возразил Шинго.

— В таком случае, почему у тебя до сих пор нет девушки? — поинтересовалась Саюки — Только не говори эту глупую фразу про то, что гонщикам девушки не нужны.

Шинго ничего не ответил. Саюки показалось, что он выглядит обиженным.

— Я не это хотела сказать. — пробормотала девушка серьёзно, но так и не окончила свою мысль.

Она закончила своё дело и отложила полотенце в сторону, раздумывая о прошлых временах. Саюки считала себя экспертом в области мужской красоты. Шинго, с её точки зрения, не отличался внешней привлекательностью, хотя его и можно было назвать интересным. Однако ещё в школе девушки интересовались им. Непонятно почему, Саюки вдруг стало стыдно.

— Прости — смущённо бросила она — Я тебе поесть приготовила. Тебе нужно набираться сил.

Водитель EG-6 скептически ухмыльнулся:

— Спасибо. Откуда такой порыв благородства?

— Считай это подарком на Рождество.

Шинго достал сигарету с зажигалкой, валявшиеся на столике и закурил. Девушка тем временем хлопотала возле плиты. Саюки хотела было сделать замечание насчёт курения, но вовремя одумалась, вспомнив, что это квартира Шинго. Хоть она и была развёрнута к плите, но чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

Саюки разогрела и бульон, и ужин. К тому моменту, как она закончила с приготовлениями, была уже почти полночь.

— Пахнет вкусно. — Шинго улыбнулся. — Я и забыл, что ты умеешь готовить. Когда это в последний раз было?

— Кажется, в школе — Саюки испытала облегчение — Ещё до того, как мы увлеклись гонками.

Девушка поставила на столик поднос. — Ты ещё не отказался от идеи стать гонщиком?

Шинго удивлённо моргнул:

— А должен был? Я лучший на спуске Миоги.

Парень посмотрел на часы и поднял стакан:

— Саюки, с Рождеством!

Девушка спохватилась:

— Уже так поздно? Вот чёрт! Хотя Мако всё равно отменила сегодняшнюю тренировку.

— Миихара предложил ей встречаться. — Шинго улыбнулся — Кажется, у них всё серьёзно. Они проведут Рождество вместе.

— Искренне за них рада — Саюки широко улыбнулась, но улыбка превратилась в маску. Девушка обнаружила, что Шинго пристально смотрит на неё.

— А какие планы у тебя? — поинтересовался он.

— Что? — девушка удивилась. В неярком свете люстры его глаза необычно блестели, чуть ярче обычного. А в глазах читалось странное выражение. Она ни разу ещё не видела Шинго таким.

— Помнишь, тот вопрос, который ты мне задала раньше?

Парень, воспользовавшись замешательством Саюки, привлёк девушку к себе и прикоснулся к её губам. Поцелуй получился лёгким. Ни властным и не требовательным, что было бы более свойственно живому темпераменту и властному характеру Шинго, но нежным, словно спрашивающим.

— Это мой ответ.

Пару минут девушка сидела молча, пытаясь унять ускорившееся сердцебиение. В голове был целый рой мыслей.

— Думаю, что я приду. Я же обещала следить за тобой. — кивнула Саюки.

Парень улыбнулся:

— Думаю, больше я не буду пользоваться краской.

Саюки довольно мурлыкнула и прижалась к крепкой мужской груди.

— Может я тебе куплю восстановитель? — девушка хитро посмотрела на Шинго снизу вверх.

— Поможешь с покраской?

— Конечно. — кивнула девушка — Только позволишь мне остаться до утра? — добавила она осторожно —Уже поздно возвращаться домой.

Шинго ничего не ответил, да и Саюки уже знала ответ. Они сидели крепко обнявшись и смотрели друг на друга. Любые слова были излишни, а за окном срывались большие снежные хлопья, словно желая счастливого Рождества.


End file.
